A Broken Heart
by Pll obsessed 1999
Summary: Hanna and Caleb were living thier dream life in the New York City. What happens when things don't go to plan and thier world begins to fall apart? More importantly can they fix it? ( This is an AU Haleb one shot)


**This has been an idea in my head over the past week and I finally got around to writing it over a period of a couple of days, I even stayed up until past 2am to finish it.**

 **I hope that you all enjoy this one shot :)**

 **Ps: This is set about a year or so after Haleb move to New York.**

* * *

 _Dear Mona,_

 _It's been nearly a month since he left. I still feel like it's all my fault, if I hadn't been so wrapped up in my career then this wouldn't have happened. I just feel so empty. My days are consumed by watching countless episodes of whatever shit I can find on Netflix. I didn't think it would be like this, I just feel so down. Well I have you and the girls but I haven't spoken to them in what seems like weeks. What can I do? I can't go on like this._

Hanna took a deep breath and closed the lid of her laptop, running her hands over her face. So far, she had managed to stop crying for a total of thirty minutes, which was a new record.

When Caleb had left, it didn't feel real, she would sit by her phone, waiting. But she received not even a single phone call or text. That was when it hit her, he had gone and was never coming back.

Hanna still couldn't bring herself to contact him. She had been so close to deleting his number multiple times but she just couldn't do it. The memories they shared would stay with her forever even if he didn't. They had been together for almost five years, what they had together was surely worth more than one fight right?

The reason for their fight was still unclear. Hanna knew that she was working to much but she had no idea the extent of the strain it was placing on her relationship with Caleb.

They had tried to work things out. Hanna tried to focus more on their relationship but there was something deeper going on. She couldn't bring herself to tell Caleb the truth. Instead she pretended that she was fine but in reality, she was harbouring a secret.

Living in New York meant that she had little contact with the girls. Aria was living in Boston with Ezra, Emily was teaching at Stamford university and had bought a little place with Alison and Spencer and Toby were currently spending a year living in London. Which left her with nobody apart from her mom.

Hanna had keep the break up a secret from Ashely for nearly a week, until one Thursday afternoon when she just needed someone to talk to, someone to understand the pain that she was going through.

Of course, her mom sympathised with her but Hanna knew that Ashely had a great relationship with Caleb and even though they were no longer together, she didn't want to get in-between that.

Ashley had been a motherly figure to Caleb since he stepped into Hanna's life. She had been there to help him through tough times, provided him with a roof over his head and guided him through his transition to adulthood.

Hanna hadn't spoken to Ashley in a few days, which was unusual for her as they would normally speak at least every two days and have a general catch up.

Hanna moved from her position at her desk and sat on the end of her bed. Picking up her phone she dialled her mom's number. After a short but much needed phone call Hanna had arranged with her mom that when her schedule was clear in a few days time that she would take a trip to see her mom.

It was unusual for Hanna to see her mom more than a couple of times a year, this being something that Hanna was working on. When she moved out to New York with Caleb, Hanna had promised Ashley that they would still visit her often and that she could come and visit anytime she liked. But it soon became apparent that they wouldn't be seeing each other as much as they would have liked. Ashley was often away for business and Hanna and Caleb barely had any spare time, and when they did they liked to spend it together, just the two of them.

* * *

**3 days later**

After a relatively short flight Hanna had landed at LAX. After Hanna left home Ashley decided that she was in need of a change of scenery and a new job position opened up in California so she decided to take it.

Ashley had arranged for a cab to pick Hanna up from the airport as she was working until mid-afternoon. After a short cab ride Hanna was at her mother's house. She still found it weird not to be returning to her childhood home. Although she associated it with any traumatic memories like her parents arguing and slamming doors for hours on end, the house held many special memories, some of which she couldn't bring herself to think about considering her current situation.

It was the day before valentine's day and Hanna couldn't get Caleb off her mind. She couldn't help but constantly picturing how perfect her day would have been. Breakfast in bed; cooked by Caleb of course, a lazy morning in bed followed by a walk in central park and then out for a romantic dinner at their favourite restaurant and ending the night with a session between the sheets.

But instead she presumed that she would be curled up in bed with a tub of ice cream and a box of tissues, watching a romantic movie and bawling her eyes out for no particular reason.

"Hanna I'm home" Ashley called out, slipping off her shoes and making her way towards the kitchen.

"I'm in here." Hanna announced.

Ashley entered the kitchen to find Hanna sitting at the breakfast bar with a coffee and the latest copy of Vogue.

Ashley moved over to the counter and began pouring herself a cup of coffee, "Looking for inspiration?"

Hanna laughed, "When am I not."

It was true. Hanna could often be found sipping on a hot beverage, studying a pile of fashion magazines for inspiration for her next piece.

"I'm working on a new clothing line for children." Hanna informed, turning the glossy page of the magazine to reveal the editor's top pics.

"What inspired you to design a children's range sweetie." Ashley inquired, taking a seat next to Hanna. She had always taken an interest in Hanna's career and provided her with support and guidance when needed.

"You know Anna? Well she has a little girl Lottie who's almost two and she was talking to me about how there is a lack of designers out there who make their clothing in children's sizes. And to be honest the ones that do charge an extortionate amount for something as simple as a tiny skirt."

"I remember when you were born, there was no such thing as designer baby clothes you just had to get by on what you could afford. Although I always made sure that you were the best dressed baby at the local playgroup and when you started nursery the other moms would always comment on how lovely your outfits were." Ashley reminisced.

"I have an idea, why don't we go and get our nails done?" Ashley announced, trying to get some response from a rather quiet Hanna.

"I don't know…" Hanna sighed.

Ashley tried her best at persuading her daughter "It'll make you feel better."

Judging by Hanna's expression Ashley gathered that it was something that Hanna probably wasn't up to. "How about we paint each other's nails? I have some polishes upstairs." Ashley suggested.

"I'd like that." Hanna replied, a slight smile gracing her face.

It wasn't often that Hanna got to spend some quality time with her mom so she wanted to soak up as much mother-daughter time as possible.

Ashley diapered for a few minutes and returned with a selection of nail polishes, ranging in a variety of shades, from vibrant reds to simple nudes. Ashley set out the polishes on the coffee table in the living room as Hanna moved aside the pile of magazines and the candle that was placed in the centre of the table.

"I'll paint yours first if you like?" Hanna smiled.

Ashley moved to the edge of the sofa and grabbed an old interior design magazine from the pile and placed it on her lap before resting her hands on top, "Go for it."

After half an hour Hanna had successfully painted Ashley's nails in her requested shade of baby pink, she wanted a little colour but chose something that was fairly neutral. Hanna had joked at painting her mother's nails a bright red but after a few stern words followed by a bout of laughter she carefully painted them according to her mother's wishes.

"My turn." Hanna chirped as Ashley sat there gently blowing on her nails in an attempt to dry them.

"Why don't I pour us a glass of wine? Red or white?"

"I'm dying for a glass of red." Hanna replied as Ashley moved from the sofa towards the kitchen.

"Coming right up." She chirped.

Ashley returned with two rather large glasses of Merlot, knowing that it was Hanna's favourite. "So, what's going on Han? You've not been yourself over the past few weeks and I know that it's not just the whole situation with Caleb."

Hanna stayed silent, it wasn't that she didn't want to tell her mom what was really on hr mind it was more the fact that she didn't feel ready to tell anyone, not ever her mom.

"Hanna sweetie, what's wrong? You know I can tell something is on your mind."

Hanna took a sip of her wine, "It's nothing, really."

"How are you though? I know that it's been hard being alone and the fact that Caleb hasn't contacted you since, well you know."

"I'm still processing the fact that the love of my life left me, no real explanation, not a single phone call or text, nothing." Hanna admitted, struggling to hold back the tears that were forming. Even the mention of his name was enough to send her into a teary mess.

"Come here." Ashley soothed, placing her glass on the table.

Tears were now streaming down Hanna's face. Ashley was hugging her tightly, running a hand up and down her back in an effort to provide some comfort to a rather distraught Hanna.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get changed into something a little more comfortable." Ashley suggested. Hanna was still dressed in a blouse and a pair of black skinny jeans, which she presumed not to be the comfiest things in the world.

Agreeing with her mother's suggestion Hanna sat up and wiped away her tears before wondering off upstairs. Once Hanna was out of earshot, Ashley picked up her phone.

Hanna had finished changing into a lose t-shirt and a pair of leggings when she overheard Ashley on the phone and judging by the tone of her voice Hanna gathered that she was talking to someone who was concerned about her.

She heard Ashley mention something about the fact that she's worried about her and also the fact that she would be there for a few days, was someone planning on visiting her? More importantly, who was on the other end of the phone?

Ashley had an idea, "Why don't we go to the stores and pick up something for dinner and some snacks, oh and of course some more wine."

"Sure, I could do with a change of scenery." Hanna replied.

Granted she was slightly annoyed at the fact that she would have to go to the grocery store in what she classed as loungewear but she wasn't overly bothered after remembering the fact that she could be in something less flattering like sweats and a hoodie; that was the kind of outfit she wore when she was relaxing at home, not when she way paying a visit to the shops.

* * *

An hour later and they were back at Ashley's house and unloading the shopping. "Hanna, could you grab the last bag?" Ashley asked as she began walking up the path.

"Okay." Hanna replied, slightly distracted by her phone.

Her phone buzzed, causing her to stop in her tracks to read the message.

 ** _I'm here xx_**

Ashely opened the door and instantly placed the shopping on the floor, "Caleb, I'm glad you made it."

Ashely gave Caleb a quick hug before he was instructed to go into the living room to wait for Hanna.

"Caleb!" Hanna exclaimed, slightly shake at the fact that her former lover was standing in her mother's living room. "What are you doing here? I thought that you were in Europe."

"I'll leave you two to talk." Ashley informed before disappearing into the kitchen to begin putting the groceries away and cook dinner.

"I was, and it gave me time to think about things. Us."

Hanna couldn't from a response, instead she stood there pursing her lips.

"I Realised how much of a dick I was for leaving you like I did, I never really explained, I just left." Caleb admitted, taking a step closer to Hanna.

"You think?" Hanna replied. "You just left. No real explanation, I just came home from work one day to find a note on the kitchen table How do think that made me feel Caleb? Hanna practically shouted tears now streaming down her face.

"I know and I'm sorry okay?" Caleb replied, reaching out to caress Hanna's cheek.

"Don't touch me!"

Caleb took a step back, was it too soon? Should he have stayed in Europe? He had never seen Hanna this distraught. "I miss you." He admitted.

Hanna couldn't deny the fact that she hadn't missed waking up to him beside her, cosy Sunday's cuddled up on their sofa and of course their steamy sessions between the sheets. But the pain that he had put her through was unbearable. Could she forgive him? Or was it time to move on?

Hanna stayed silent, waiting for him to continue.

Caleb bit his lower lip, "I missed you. I missed touching you. And I miss kissing you. I missed watching you walk barefoot across the kitchen floor. I thought I'd go crazy missing you."

"Why Caleb? Why did you just leave?"

Caleb scratched the back of his neck, "I was under so much pressure at work and whenever I had a spare minute you were always busy or something cropped up and I just couldn't do it anymore Han."

"How do you think I felt? Whenever I would get home you would either be on your laptop working or in bed asleep."

"I know, and I'm sorry." Caleb could see the pain in her eyes and all he wanted in that moment was to hold her, to tell her how sorry he was, but he knew that he couldn't.

Hanna began to cry, "When did it all go wrong? life used to be so perfect."

"Maybe when we both started to pay more attention to our careers rather than each other." Caleb replied.

"That's something that I want to talk about. If we want to make things work the we're gonna have to come to some agreement." Hanna informed.

"I'm listening." Caleb replied.

Hanna took a deep breath, what she was going to say would make or break their relationship. "We need to each commit to having one evening a week free, so that we can spent time together, just the two of us."

Caleb nodded in agreement but stayed silent.

"I'll agree to coming home from work at six if you promise to always be home by seven at the latest. I mean obviously, there will be days where certain things come up but we'll come to some sort of arrangement."

"You've been thinking about this huh?" Caleb chuckled, earning a slight smile from Hanna.

"Maybe." Hanna laughed, breaking the tension.

"It's a deal." Caleb confirmed.

Hanna couldn't quite believe what she just heard, "Really?"

"As long as you do one thing." Caleb stated.

"Name it."

"I just need for you to come here." Caleb replied, grinning as he reached out for the blonde.

"God I missed you." Hanna admitted, breathing in the familiar scent of Caleb's cologne as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"I need to tell you something." Hanna mumbled, her head buried in his chest.

"What is it Han?" Caleb questioned, in a soft tone.

Hanna tried her best to compose herself "I-"

"Han, you know that you can tell me anything."

Hanna drew in a deep breath, she was about to expose the secret that she had kept for so long. The secret that caused her so much heartache yet so much happiness.

"I'm Pregnant."

There it was. The secret that she had kept to herself in fear that it would be something that she would be shamed for was out.

Caleb placed his thumb under Hanna's chin before gently lifting her head so that their gazes met, "Hanna. I love you and nobody or nothing will ever change that."

"Not even the fact that we're going to have a baby that wasn't planned." She worried.

"Listen Han, this baby many not have been planned but it doesn't mean that it isn't wanted. You know how absent my father was when I was growing up, I would never want the same for our child. I want them to know that they are wanted, loved and overall have parents who care so deeply about them and would do anything to protect them.

Hanna buried her head in his chest as he wrapped his arms tighter around her tired body, pulling her close and pressing a kiss through her hair.

"I love you." Hanna whispered, removing her head from reserving on his chest to press a kiss to his lips.

"I love you too, and of course you as well little one." Caleb replied, joking thier lips again as he ghosted a hand over Hanna's barely visible bump.

In that moment, nothing could make Hanna any happier and that's when Caleb moved over to the sofa and picked up a bouquet of red roses, "These are for you, to say how sorry I am."

The biggest smiled graced Hanna's face, "Babe, these are my favourite."

"Read the card." Caleb instructed, referring to the small card which was attached to the bouquet.

Hanna began to tear up as she read the words that were clearly handwritten by Caleb:

 ** _Hanna, I will love you always and forever._**

 ** _-C_**

 ** _xxxxx_**

* * *

 **I hope that you all enjoyed this one shot, I really enjoyed writing it as it's a different than anything else I've written. I know that It was a little sad to begin with but I hope that you enjoyed the ending.**

 **I know that I skipped over some bits etc. but else this could have easily gone on forever.**

 **As you may have noticed I slipped in an iconic Haleb line, did you notice? I mean how could I not.**

 **I would be so grateful if you could leave a review letting me know your thoughts and if I should write more one shots / something like this again in the future.**

 **xxx**


End file.
